Zorra
Catastrophe in Bombay is case #15 and the 1st one of Insular Asia of Police World Tour. It sets in Bombay/Mumbai, India Case Background The whole team is welcomed at India by Asia's branch chief: Zhou Linfeng. Carmen had a previous history as a war journalist in Asia plus she already met Chief Zhou before. Both shared a hug and were happy to see each other. Zhou Linfeng confessed to the team that a big crime wave was happening in Asia and she needed the player to uncover the truth. The player and Carmen started by visiting the streets of Bombay in which a movie was filming, however there was a dead body in a nail bed too. The body was identified as Yahmal Kapoor a rookie Bollywood star. Another movie star named Jake Maruthi presented himself in the crime scene. He sadly claimed that Yahmal was his best friend and the both started to work in the movie star world. After checking Yahmal's wallet the team found that the victim studied in a nearby high school, once investigating it, the team found a message from Yahmal's mother: Annie Kapoor, in which she ordered her son to stop making trouble and start to continue the familiar tradition. The team also restored a photo which showed him with some students and his teacher, the Professor Bungladesh. Bungladesh expressed his sadness for the death of his student. He claimed that he hated troublemaker students like Yahmal because they stressed him out, but he showed to be friendly to Yahmal too. During the chapter end, the team discovered that the victim participated in a Heist in Bombay's Museum. At Bombay's Museum the team retrieved some jewelry belonging to a british old lady named Jane Foster. Foster was an Embittered lady, and she was always complaining about India and its "bad odor", claiming that she hated her husband for choosing India for their vacations. The team also found out that the victim was working in the heist for a con-man named Zalim Malik. Zalim, smiling, denied everything related to the heist to the team. He claimed that Yahmal wanted to work for him as a burglar but he just mocked him. The team found a letter from Yahmal to her mother, Annie, reading "im sick of belonging to an evil tradition". Annie just laughed when she saw the letter, as she claimed that Yahmal was only an inmature guy and he classfied "evil" everything he found boring. The team also found an history book reading "the truth of the Sethfreks" belonging to Professor Bungladesh. Bungladesh claimed that he was researching about the "Sethfrek cult" an old religious cult who practiced the "Sethfrek religion" a prohibited religion practiced in South Asia. The cult did human sacrifices to the "king-gods" of the religion that provided unlimited powers to their followers by each sacrifice, such as Resurrection, Inmortality, Weather control etc. During the chapter end the team needed to return to the Museum because some robbers were shooting it. After investigating the Museum again the team discovered two stolen golden earrings belonging to Jane Foster. Foster cursed Yahmal for stealing he earrings, claiming she would annoy her husband into taking her back to England. The team also found that Jake Maruthi, the friend of Yahmal, stole his role in the newest Bombay movie: "Slumdog Sithar". Jake told the player that Bollywood was a "kill or be killed business" and that friendship was not good for the business. The team also found that Zalim the con-man was manipulating Yahmal into robbing relics for him. Zalim just mocked the team, saying that they needed more proof. At the chapter end the team decided that they found enough information to make an arrest Stats Victim * Yahmal Kappor (Impaled in a nail bed) Weapon * Nail Bed Killer * ??? Killer's Profile * The killer eats peppers * The killer eats curry * The killer practices Yoga * ??? * ??? Suspects *'Jake Maruthi '(Movie Star) Age: 25 Height: 5"8" Weight: 162 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect eats peppers * The suspect eats curry * The suspect practices Yoga General Appearance: He has a dark blue jacket and a light blue scarf, he also has sunglasses. ---- *'Annie Kapoor' (Victim's Mother) Age: 45 Height: 5"7" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect eats peppers * The suspect eats curry General Appearance: *She has an orange and red traditional hindu dress, she also dons an orange veil. ---- *'Professor Bungladesh' (Teacher) Age: 40 Height: 6"0" Weight: 132 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile: * The suspect eats peppers * The suspect eats curry * The suspect practices Yoga General Appearance: *Tanned Skin, White collared shirt, Black tie, Red Turban. ---- *'Jane Foster' (British Old Lady) Age: 80 Height: 5"4" Weight: 120 Blood: A- Profile: * The suspect practices Yoga General Appearance: Caucasian, Brown leather jacket, Shirt with the United Kingdom flag. ---- *'Zalim Malik' (Con-Man) Age: 45 Height: 6"0" Weight: 134 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect eats peppers * The suspect eats curry * The suspect practices Yoga General Appearance: Tanned skin, Dark blue hawaian shirt. Brown hair, golden charms. Crime Scenes * Filming Street - Bollywood Cameras * Historic School - Bench * Museum of Mumbai - Relic Stands Steps Coming Soon